dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSJ4 (Unleashed) Vegeta
Unleashed Super Saiyan (Also known as Super Saiyan 4, SSGSS Yellow) is a form Vegeta progresses to in the Champa tournament saga. As gods are not permitted to enter the tournament, Vegeta decides to push his limits further than his Mutated Super Saiyan 2 form, creating a new Super Saiyan. This form is x5 stronger than the SSJ3 form and Vegeta easily outclasses Frost. Appearance Unleashed Super Saiyan changes Vegeta's appearance drastically. His hair grows to the length of a Super Saiyan 3, his energy output increases, his eyes turn an aqua green and his body tone is very muscular. Although these features seem like a Super Saiyan 3, Vegeta's height increases, becoming almost 1ft taller. The aura coming from Vegeta is a blue similar to SSGSS and Unleashed Super Saiyan's hair is slightly longer and wild than the Super Saiyan 3 hair. Power Vegeta transforms into an Unleashed Super Saiyan for the first time during his match against Frost, who had recently brutally defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku. At first, Champa mocks Vegeta, saying it's the same form his Saiyan comrade used. Vegeta ignores this comment and increases his energy output, blowing most of the audience members including Jaco away. He then stares at a startled Frost and says "This is the ultimate power of a Super Saiyan. I swear to you, this is not the same as Kakarot's Super Saiyan 3!". "Brace yourself" Vegeta shouts! Vegeta's movements in this form are incredible. He's faster than Goku and lands multiple hits on Frost at a time. He also manages to deal more damage than Super Saiyan 3 with just a few punches. Frost decides to power up to 100%, yet Vegeta still dominates the match, leaving Champa mindblown. It's stated by Vados that this new Super Saiyan form is "five times stronger" than Goku's Super Saiyan 3 transformation, making it the strongest non-god form to date. During the tough training on Beerus's planet, Vegeta's managed to fully master his ki control. He shows this off by demonstrating the Final Flash technique on Frost, taking only 4 seconds to charge. Frost just manages to dodge the attack in time, just so a speedy Vegeta could kick him off the stage. The only drawbacks to this form is that it requires a lot more energy than Super Saiyan 3 and is not sufficient seeing as though Vegeta has access to a stronger form known as the Super Saiyan God Blue modification. Vegeta also uses this form against Cabba who he manages to beat aswell. It's only until Hit decides to enter the arena that Vegeta starts to lose. Hit becomes too powerful for Vegeta, and punches him so hard that he reverts back to normal. Appearances * SS4 Vegeta vs. Frost (Final Form, 100% Power) * SS4 Vegeta vs. Cabba (Hero Saiyan) * SSJ4 Vegeta vs. Hit (50%) Game Appearances: * Ultimate Dragon Ball - Xbox One, PS4, PC, Wii U - Playable Character and Rival. * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Xenoverse II - Xbox One, PS4, PC - Unlockable Character, Appears in Chapter 18. Movie Appearances: * Dragon Ball Super: Unleash the Super Saiyan!